


At Last I See the Light

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pack night and movies are on the agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last I See the Light

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Boyd and Erica are still alive and well.
> 
> You can read or reblog this [here](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/71280039651/aww-you-should-watch-doctor-who-but-any-prompt-d) also.

Derek spends the Titanic and The Notebook dry eyed.

Erica sobs into Boyd’s chest during both movies and both Isaac and Allison hide their faces in Scott’s chest when the ship goes down. Stiles tried to hide his shiny eyes but Cora’s toes poke his side and he hiccups a sob and chucks a pillow at her head. Derek smirks, but when Stiles slips his hand through his, he lets it happen.

It’s not until they get to the Disney movie portion of the evening that Derek starts to go a little misty eyed. The Fox and the Hound doesn’t get him, but Scott and Stiles cling to each other and a bowl of popcorn while they sniffle their way through it. 

The Jungle Book gets Cora every single time (ever since she was little) and she covers her eyes and lets Lydia hold onto her when Baloo ‘dies’. Oliver and Company has Boyd sinking down into the couch and covering his face with Erica’s hair and she holds his hand and kisses it softly.

They work their way through everyone’s favorites and Derek’s fine until they make it to Tangled. He’s never seen it before; it’s one of the more recent ones and he hasn’t made a point to see a movie in a long time. He’s not prepared for Rapunzel to come home to her parents and get to see them again and he doesn’t know what happens but suddenly his eyes are flooded with tears and he’s having to hold his breath so as not to make a sound.

It makes sense. Derek’s probably wished that he could just go back home and find his parents had been waiting all this time just to welcome him back into their arms. Just because it makes sense doesn’t mean it’s any easier to watch Derek sniff and wipe his eye, only to turn it into a quick head scratch when he notices people are looking at him. Allison’s gaze is sympathetic and he quickly looks away from her and back at the screen. Bad move. They’re hugging and crying and happy, and he…

"What?" he asks gruffly. "I had an itch."

"Sure you did," Erica replies with a snort, surreptitiously wiping under her eyes.

Cora nudges him with her elbow and he looks down at her, expression softening as he raises his arm and lets her tuck herself against his side.

She wraps her arm around his waist and presses her cheek to his chest, listening to the thud-thump of his heart. She gets it. He cups her head in his palm and presses his lips to the top of it, hiding there so the tears can fall freely.

She hugs him even tighter and he closes his eyes.

This time, he’s the one who reaches for Stiles’ hand. He squeezes once and Stiles raises their joined hands and kisses his knuckles.

He doesn’t feel quite as sad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com)


End file.
